Hard Mode
Hard Mode is a new mode included in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' to increase the replay-ability of the game which can be unlocked by completing the game on normal. Differences * The ability to lock-on aim on enemies is gone. * Levels are flipped 180° horizontally and 180° vertically. Shadows are also inverted. * Enemies are now much more intelligent and active. This is evident by their increased awareness reacting to noise and their increased speed reacting to line of sight on the player. * Every time a gun is picked up off the ground, its ammunition is reduced to 65% of its current ammo count, rounded down to the nearest whole number. However, this does not apply to Ash and Son (from Apocalypse), who still receive full ammo each time he picks up a gun. ** This will reapply to all thrown guns, too. They will continue to lose ammo until they are empty. This makes throwing weapons with low total ammunition like Double Barrel Shotguns and Magnums a non-viable strategy in most situations. In the Magnum's case, it will lose all but one round on the first throw, while the Double Barrel will have none. * Level design has been tweaked in a number of ways: More enemies spawn with guns, and there are more enemies in most levels, especially unique enemy types like thugs, dogs, and dodgers. Some of the buildings themselves also change, such as by having more windows, or having particular doors and entrances to floors removed. Many weapon spawns are also absent. * There are a few purely aesthetic changes: Levels have a subtle dark blue filter . The scoring and menu screens are dark blue as well, and the Miami skyline is always shown as being partially destroyed . * The final ending credits now feature a slow pan of the lyrics to the American Civil War song "For the Dear Old Flag, I Die." Community Statistics Down Under * Top Scores: 604,368,740 as Tony ** #2: 682,490 as Tony ** #10: 374,390 as Tony ** Top 10: 8 Tony / 2 Alex & Ash ** Alex & Ash: #3, 679,100 ** Corey: #25, 334,930 ** Mark: #41, 298,820 * Top Times: 21.450 as Tony ** #2: 22.150 as Tony ** #10: 25.866 as Tony ** Top 10: 7 Tony / 2 Alex & Ash / 1 Corey ** Corey: #5, 23.883 ** Alex & Ash: #7, 25.183 ** Mark: #136, 35.883 Homicide * Top Scores: '''1,032,260 ** #2: 505,380 ** #10: 483,840 * '''Top Times: '''26.799 ** #2: 27.766 ** #10: 34.299 Hard News * '''Top Scores: 1,956,370 as Dallas ** #2: 1,074,339 as Jake ** #10: 663,310 as Dallas ** Top 10: 3 Dallas / 4 Jake / 3 Irvin ** Irvin: #4, 743,920 * Top Times: '''43.183 as Jake ** #2: 47.233 as Irvin ** #10: 54.266 as Jake ** Top 10: 4 Jake / 6 Irvin ** Dallas: #31, 1:01.599 Final Cut * '''Top Scores: '''1,242,510 ** #2: 1,063,149 ** #10: 565,440 * '''Top Times: '''1:18.883 ** #2: 1:22.749 ** #10: 1:33.733 First Trial * '''Top Scores: 1,555,620 ** #2: 1,479,040 ** #10: 837,400 * Top Times: '43.666 ** #2: 44.649 ** #10: 53.949 Moving Up * '''Top Scores: '''971,640 as Mark ** #2: 876,970 as Mark ** #10: 742,880 as Alex & Ash ** Top 10: 5 Mark / 2 Tony / 3 Alex & Ash ** Tony: #3, 855,000 ** Alex & Ash: #4, 833,720 ** Corey: #23, 632,710 * '''Top Times: '''43.449 as Mark ** #2: 43.999 as Mark ** #10: 58.216 as Mark ** Top 10: 10 Mark ** Corey: #19, 1:01.183 ** Alex & Ash: #22, 1:02.249 ** Tony: #29, 1:05.533 No Mercy * '''Top Scores: '''891,040 ** #2: 881,870 ** #10: 646,840 * '''Top Times: '''1:01.733 ** #2: 1:09.033 ** #10: 1:16.683 Execution * '''Top Scores: '''1,217,240 as Mark ** #2: 845,850 as Mark ** #10: 611,040 as Tony ** Top 10: 5 Mark / 2 Swans / 3 Tony ** Alex & Ash: #3, 711,470 ** Tony: #7, 628,810 ** Corey: #20, 558,850 * '''Top Times: '''24.816 as Mark ** #2: 26.116 as Mark ** #10: 33.499 as Mark ** Top 10: 10 Mark ** Tony: #20, 36.466 ** Alex & Ash: #43, 41.233 ** Corey: #102, 45.716 Ambush * '''Top Scores: '''1,101,150 ** #2: 635,000 ** #10: 613,940 * '''Top Times: '''40.183 ** #2: 40.616 ** #10: 51.133 Into the Pit * '''Top Scores: '''811,860 as Mark ** #2: 736,160 as Mark ** #10: 713,720 as Swans ** Top 10: 5 Mark / 3 Swans / 2 Tony ** Alex & Ash: #5, 745,920 ** Tony: #6, 744,320 ** Corey: #40, 520,530 * '''Top Times (Skip Glitch, Top 20 are at 0 seconds): '#21, 48.733 as Mark ** #22: 52.049 as Mark ** #30: 1:04.083 as Mark ** Top 10 (#21-30): 9 Mark / 1 Swans ** Alex & Ash: #28, 1:01.993 ** Tony: #56, 1:13.466 ** Corey: #88, 1:18.949 Dead Ahead * '''Top Scores: '''9,326,120 ** #2: 8,580,760 ** #10: 2,641,680 * '''Top Times: '''1:13.799 ** #2: 1:15.633 ** #10: 1:33.316 Death Wish * '''Top Scores: 3,190,920 ** #2: 2,746,890 ** #10: 2,077,420 * Top Times: '''1:38.533 ** #2: 1:46.399 ** #10: 1:54.933 Subway * '''Top Scores: '''1,753,000 ** #2: 1,682,880 ** #10: 568,070 * '''Top Times: '''44.516 ** #2: 49.599 ** #10: 1:00.716 Stronghold * '''Top Scores: '''1,740,680 ** #2: 1,716,730 ** #10: 1,090,590 * '''Top Times: '''1:05.166 ** #2: 1:08.816 ** #10: 1:18.549 Withdrawal * '''Top Scores: 943,270 as Jake ** #2: 909,680 as Dallas ** #10: 796,550 as Irvin ** Top 10: 2 Jake, 4 Dallas, 4 Irvin ** Irvin: #3, 901,370 * Top Times: '''36.499 as Jake ** #2: 37.533 as Jake ** #10: 58.099 as Jake ** Top 10: 7 Jake / 3 Irvin ** Irvin: #6, 49.649 ** Dallas: #11, 58.216 Casualties * '''Top Scores: '''1,802,950 ** #2: 1,575,330 ** #10: 1,291,360 * '''Top Times: '''1:09.049 ** #2: 1:13.299 ** #10: 1:23.933 First Blood * '''Top Scores: '''1,219,290 ** #2: 1,217,120 ** #10: 1,145,080 * '''Top Times: '''14.916 ** #2: 17.966 ** #10: 19.650 Demolition * '''Top Scores: '''907,740 ** #2: 903,430 ** #10: 851,630 * '''Top Times: '''22.899 ** #2: 27.149 ** #10: 31.633 House Call * '''Top Scores: '''1,585,220 ** #2: 1,577,790 ** #10: 872,670 * '''Top Times: '''26.149 ** #2: 28.049 ** #10: 37.216 Release * '''Top Scores: '''1,448,060 ** #2: 1,424,940 ** #10: 1,199,060 * '''Top Times: '''2:13.349 ** #2: 2:19.083 ** #10: 2:52.483 Seizure * '''Top Scores: '''1,485,170 ** #2: 1,151,790 ** #10: 972,990 * '''Top Times: '''41.783 ** #2: 52.499 ** #10: 1:02.316 Blood Money * '''Top Scores: '''951,490 ** #2: 927,260 ** #10: 821,470 * '''Top Times: '''1:12.799 ** #2: 1.19.266 ** #10: 1:31.283 Caught * '''Top Scores: '''1,443,490 ** #2: 897,260 ** #10: 489,030 * '''Top Times: '''46.183 ** #2: 50.466 ** #10: 1:05.416 Take Over * '''Top Scores: '''2,064,510 ** #2: 1,847,490 ** #10: 1,415,900 * '''Top Times: '''2:44.233 ** #2: 2:48.783 ** #10: 3:17.133 The Abyss * '''Top Scores: 696,772,340 ** #2: 1,354,220 ** #10: 739,800 * Top Times: 1:19.883 ** #2: 1:20.516 ** #10: 1:34.833 Community Hard Mode Hyper-Segmented Multi-Runner Speedrun * 22 minutes and 22.768 seconds without Into the Pit skip. Around 42 seconds shorter with the skip. Excludes Apocalypse, Midnight Animal, and the Abyss. Category:Features